logosfandomcom-20200222-history
ITV (UK)
1989-1998 On September 4, 1989, various ITV companies started using a new common identity. The identity was designed by English Markell Pockett and the ident featured music composed by David Dundas. The ident started out with the logo of the local ITV franchisee, followed by various images and ended with the ITV logo. The "V" in ITV contained a triangle which would include a simplified version of the local franchisee's logo. However, the new identity wasn't mandatory and many ITV companies chose not to use it at all. Many only adopted some elements or dropped the common identity rather quickly: *TSW, Ulster TV, Anglia TV, TVS and Granada TV didn't adopt the new identity at all. *Scottish TV used the ident for a short period. *Tyne Tees TV used the ident until 1991, but continued using the music for its next ident. *LWT and Thames TV used the ident until 1992. *HTV used the ident until 1993. *Border TV used the ident until 1993, but continued using the music for its next ident. *Yorkshire TV used the ident until 1995. *Grampian TV continued using the ident up until the launch of the new ITV network logo in 1998. 1998-2001 In 1998, ITV started rebranding itslef to improve on its image. This included the new slogan "TV From The Heart", created by HHCL & Partners. A new logo, created by English & Pockett, was introduced on October 8, 1998. Most ITV franchises inititally continued using their own distinct regional identities, although some added the new logo to their idents. *Marketing Week: ITV reveals programme line-up and rebranding New common idents for the ITV network were launched on November 8, 1999. The new idents had a common design, but were adapted for different regions. However, many franchises decided not to use the new identity. The franchises owned by Granada Media (Granada TV, LWT, Yorkshire TV and Tyne Tees TV) and United News and Media (Meridian, Anglia TV and HTV) as well as Border TV and Channel TV chose to adopt the new idents. The franchises owned by Carlton Communications (Carlton TV, Central TV and Westcountry TV) were all renamed "Carlton" a month earlier, but used the new ITV logo. Scottish TV, Grampian TV and UTV didn't adopt the new ITV logo at all. The idents themselves consisted of a short filmed sequence, which ended with a heart-shape appearing, before fading to the franchise logo on top of a blue background made up of spinning hearts. In total, sixteen different sequences were shot. *ITV shows that it has a heart 2001-2002 By 2001, all ITV franchises in England and Wales were owned by Carlton or Granada, and they chose to rename the network "ITV1". The idents were adapted accordingly and the regional names continued to be used alongside the ITV1 logo. ITV was renamed ITV1 on August 11, 2001. 2002-2004 A new look for ITV1 was launched on October 28, 2002. With the launch of a new look, playout for all English regions was centralised to London and all regional names and identifications were dropped for national programmes. Regional identification still occured ahead of regional programmes. The new look was designed was created by Bruce Dunlop and Associates, ending ITV's relationship with English&Pockett. The idents featured presenters from programmes on ITV1. *Bruce Dunlop tunes to ITV revamp 2004-2006 With the launch of ITV3 on November 1, 2004, ITV1 got a new look. The logo was modified so the letters would be in separate boxes. Since the 2002 relaunch, it had been common for the ITV1 logo the animate on screen as four separate squares that were joined to form the ITV1 logo. With the new look, the boxes would remain separated, as had been the case with ITV2's logo for over a year by then. 2006 A new look for ITV1, ITV2 and ITV3 launched on January 16, 2006. It was created by Red Bee Media. This ended ITV's yellow and blue era, giving each channel a primary colour - yellow for ITV1, limegreen for ITV2, maroon for ITV3 and teal for ITV4. The new idents for ITV1 were based on emotions, with each ident showing four scenes associated with pride, joy, embarrassment, surprise or love. *ITV's multichannel challenge *ITV launches on-screen branding by Red Bee Media 2006- The identity was updated and the idents were replaced by new ones on November 13, 2006. The logo was changed slightly with the "ITV" lettering changing colour from white to black. The new idents shows various scenes were yellow 3D objects, such as humming bird, fishes and moths, move around on the screen. The new ident were directed by Blink Production and Pleix with special effects by The Mill.http://www.guardian.co.uk/media/2006/nov/13/marketingandpr.ITV *ITV introduces second phase of re-brand for ITV1 cached Category:Television channels in the United Kingdom